Call Me Maybe
by CMickey98
Summary: Elena Gilbert lost her parents and is in a deep depression, but will a mysterious texter not only bring her out of her depression, but also bring her to love? All Human- First FanFic so reviews would be great!
1. Dear Diary

02/09/2008

Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow. This is it. My first day at High School. I always think of high school as a place where you get new beginnings, new faces, new start, a new story to be told, but for me, everyone already knows my story.  
Both my parents are dead. I would be an orphan, if it wasn't for my older brother Jeremy. Jeremy took on the role of being my legal guardian, since he turned 18 last month, but if it wasn't for Jer, I would have to move to the other side of the country to move in with Aunt Jenna, since she is the only other family that me and Jer have.  
I don't think I can go through with this tomorrow. I don't mind school; I actually quite enjoyed it, before my life shattered to pieces. But I don't think I can look all the pity stares on people's faces, or hear "_I'm so sorry, Elena_" over and over again, by people who don't really care about me. The only other people, who really do care about me, besides Jer, are Bonnie and Caroline.  
They both have been with me since the sandbox days. We have been through thick and thin, but when my parents died, I just switched off all my emotions and forgot about the outside world. Of course they done what any best friend would do and took me out of my little bubble, which had all the bare necessities-bed, tissues, food, bathroom-so I don't really understand why I had to leave, but they told me that I needed to get out and about. So they took me to a football game.  
When we arrived, I immediately felt the making an indent into the back of my head, along with a few people making their condolences, and that was only in the parking lot. I felt my eyes starting to water, so I quickly ran back to the car to get away from any socialisation. I curled up into a ball and cried. If that was what it was like with only a few dozen people, what is it going to be like with a few hundred people?  
I can only hope that people will have the decency to allow me to forget about it, but I doubt it, since this is my life we are talking about. My life. My very _shitty_ life.

-Elena


	2. All I Want

Call Me Maybe Chapter 2 All i want

I woke up to the same thing I wake up to every other morning... the incessant buzzing of my alarm clock. Stupid alarm, stupid school, stupid life. All I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and stay there. But instead, I had to go to school. High school.

I kept the same routine as I normally have in the mornings. I get up stare into my closet for what seems to be hours trying to pick put a decent outfit for my first taste of hell.

I walked down the stairs in a blue t-shirt, the same shade as the ocean, which just happens to be my favourite colour, a pair of jean shorts and grey combat boots.

I strolled into the kitchen and found the table full of food. Fluffy scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, fruit, and bacon- hmm bacon! This was Jeremy's way to try lighten my mood.

''Good morning Lena'' Jeremy sang to me, as happy as could be. ''I know you are probably worrying about today but you are going to do great. You are going to walk into school and all you are going to be able to think about is how full you are from the amazing breakfast your amazing big brother amazingly made for his amazing sister!''

''What's amazing is how many times you were able to put amazing into that sentence'' I smirked at him but it immediately fell once I remembered that I have to go do this without Jeremy at my side. I sat down and hoped that Jer hadn't seen the fear in my eyes.

But he did. ''Hey... you are going to be completely fine today. You have Caroline and Bonnie today, and I know that you may not want to have to put on a fake smile, but they will help you through it and they will make you show you amazing smile, for real''

''Thanks Jer. But all i want is to hide you in my locker and talk to you whenever I needed'' I said, playing with the eggs that Jeremy spooned onto my plate.

''Yeah, well that is what cell phones are for'' Jeremy smiled while handing me a small box with a bow on it. I stared between the box and Jeremy in total shock.

''Is that for me?'' I finally said after a few moments in total awe.

''No, it's for the wall behind you'' Jeremy said sarcastically as he held it closer to me. I took it out of his hands and opened it.

''You can't be serious Jer? How much did this cost you... you know we can't afford it-''

''I don't care how much it cost. You needed a phone because I need to contact my baby sister if I ever need her.''

''Yeah but an Iphone Jeremy, they are like 500 bucks-'' I glared at him before he interrupted.

''Yes Elena, but what was the point at me buying you a cheap phone that was only going to break in a few months, and anyway, only the best for my little sister''

I took it out of the box and noticed that it had already been charged with all my numbers added in- consisting of Caroline and her mom. Bonnie and her dad, and Jer.

I heard the honk of a car outside and looked at the clock. This was it, High School, now or never. Crap, I forgot to eat. I gave Jeremy a hug and grabbed a slice of toast before running out the door to find Caroline and Bonnie sitting in Caroline's Red Honda Civic.

''Elena!'' They both screamed at the same time as I entered the car.

''Are you ready for the first day of High School?'' Caroline said to me with a big grin plastered on her face.

''Ready as I'll ever be.'' I said with a fake smile. Bonnie noticed and nudged Caroline, wanting her to take her giddiness down a notch.

''Elena, you are going to do fine today, me and Caroline are going to be with you all day and you are going to be fine'' Bonnie smiled at me reassuring me.

I smiled and nodded at Bonnie. As much as I wanted to believe Bonnie, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today.

Something big.


End file.
